


Santa, Baby

by SailorBryant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, Lingerie, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: Connor's ask for a specific gift for his first Christmas, and Hank is apparently unable to refuse his boyfriend anything.





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by beepboopsingay's art: https://twitter.com/beepboopsingay/status/1075817155973799939

“Hank, please. I'm very excited to see-”

“This was a terrible idea, sweetheart.”

“It was not,” Connor whined against the closed bedroom door. 

“Listen, let's call this a wash. This is your first Christmas and I don’t want to ruin it with this. I’ll find you something else that you really want.”

There was a long moment of silence. Connor pulled his hand away and let it fall to his side. His Led lit up the empty hallway as it spun between red and yellow before settling.

“ Of course, Hank . Whatever you want,” he replied, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

There was a crash in the bedroom followed by a mumbled, ‘fuck.’ “Goddammit, Connor.”

Connor didn’t move, frozen in place in front of the shut door. 

Hank grumbled once more, his feet plodding across the floor in an uneven gate until Connor could  hear his breath on the other side. “This is  really  what you want for your present? You’re sure?”

“Yes, Hank. Please.” 

There was another muttered ‘fuck’ but Connor could hear Hank’s sigh clear as day. He grinned in victory.

“Just give me a minute, then. And stop creeping behind the damn door!”

“Yes, Hank!” Connor shuffled back to the living room and leaped onto the couch, crossing his legs and curling up. His hands fidgeted on his knees as he waited for Hank to appear. 

As excited as he was - his thirium pump throbbing - he  could n’t entirely erase the  feeling of guilt. On Hank’s birthday, when their positions had been reversed, Connor had still enjoyed himself. He  could still remember the  feel of the satin hose on his legs, the lace on his crotch. The delicious  feeling of pain and pleasure from his garters every time Hank had pulled them forward and let them snap back. It had been as much his gift as the lieutenants.

From the nervous shuffling he  could hear, he knew Hank wasn’t quite enjoying Connor’s Christmas present. He knew that the Lieutenant’s body issues would hinder his enjoyment, but he was hoping that he could overcome then enough to give Connor what he wanted. 

The sound of the door creaking open cut through his fears, his fingers digging into his thighs in anticipation. 

“Just don’t fucking laugh, okay?” That was all the warning Connor got before Hank strolled out and into his sight. 

It was not like he had imagined it. It was so much  **_better_ ** .

Hank’s hair was up, pulled away from his face, just how Connor liked it. He was shirtless, his hairy chest  fully  on display for Connor’s eyes. His belly, smaller than when they had met due but still full, hung over the lip of a pair of short, black lace briefs. They  were cut high, higher than Hank would have ever dared if Connor had not picked them out, but they showed off every inch of his thick hair covered thighs. 

Warnings flashed in Connor’s eyes, and his breathing program stopped when his eyes trailed down from the briefs and he spotted his real gift. Garters that clasped onto his briefs and reached down to hold up the black, lace stockings. The heeled boots on his feet, that Hank  could walk in with far more grace than Connor had, were the final piece that pulled everything together.

“Come on, Con. Say something.” 

It was a struggle, but Connor  could finally pull his eyes up to Hank’s face. The lieutenant's cheeks were burning, his fists clenched tight at his side. 

Connor only registered he’d moved once he was on his feet.

“You’re  _ perfect _ .”

Hank’s cheeks turned even redder, but some of the tension seemed to bleed out of him.

“Let me see you,” Connor whispered. He must have been able to  hear the rapture in his voice because Hank only raised an eyebrow before he turned in place, showing off the strong line of his back that turned down into his lace covered ass, brought high on display from the heels. 

Connor took a step forward.

“You’re not breathing there, buddy.” Hank sounded as breathless as Connor  felt .

“Please,” Connor whispered, ignoring him. He wasn’t sure he  had the processing power left at the moment to restart his breathing, and he didn’t want to waste a second trying. “Please, let me touch you.” 

He watched as the shiver ran through Hank’s whole body. 

“Touch away,” Hank breathed. “It’s your present.” 

So, Connor did. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this later with some smut :3


End file.
